What did you say Irukasensei?
by meleth78
Summary: Kakashi dares Iruka to prove his point. Iruka is NOT pleased. PART 3 added 19 Dec, just in time for Christmas!
1. Default Chapter

Title: What did you say Iruka-sensei? By meleth78

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters: Kakashi, Iruka

Rating: R

Status: One shot of fluff and nothing but fluff

Comments: Kakashi dares Iruka to prove his point. Iruka is NOT pleased.

Disclaimer: They want to be mine, but they are not. No one cares how THEY feel.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'This is all your fault' snarled Iruka as he turned to glare the taller man next to him. The chuunin practically radiated with annoyance as he stood with his fists clenched besides the offending jounin.

'I don't know what you mean sensei' replied the pale jounin, seemingly engrossed in staring at his worn left glove, closely searching for the signs for more wear and tear. Kakashi's right hand was shoved in his pant pocket as the jounin slouched oh-so-nonchalantly as they waited for the fifth Hokage to make her appearance.

'You don't know what I-' spluttered the young sensei breaking off as his indignation threatened to overwhelm him. Iruka opened his mouth once again to utter a few choice curses when Kakashi added,

'As I recall, you're as much to blame as I am sensei.' The half-gloved hand lowered and the copy-nin finally turned to face the glowering sensei beside him.

'WHAT!' yelped Iruka, his chocolate eyes shooting wide open in outrage.

'I don't you recall you asking me to stop.' Continued the jounin, evidently intent on making his case.

'That's because-' began the sensei.

'You clearly DIDN'T want me to stop.'

'I did too!' yelled Iruka.

'Did not.' maintained Kakashi. He added, 'And as I remember you were holding on to my ass pretty tightly'

'That was only for…balance.' Iruka finished lamely, wincing just a bit.

'You certainly didn't SAY anything that indicated you wanted to stop.'

'Your TONGUE was in MY mouth!'

'So?'

'SO!' hollered the younger man, 'SO! SO YOUR TONGUE WAS IN MY MOUTH!'

'That still couldn't have rendered you completely speechless sensei, unless…' the jounin broke off, looking speculative.

'Unless what?' questioned Iruka, suspicious. He didn't like the look on Kakashi face.

'Unless…' the jounin trailed off again.

'What? Unless what? WHAT?'

'Unless you're willing to admit how affected you were by Just. One. Kiss.' finished the copy-nin looking for all the world like the sneaky kitten that stumbled across a vat of cream. FULL cream.

'YOU TONGUE WAS IN MY MOUTH!' yelled Iruka in immense frustration. 'YOU WERE SUCKING ON MY TONGUE! That's why I couldn't say anything! I was NOT affected by your stupid little kiss.'

'It wasn't a stupid little kiss.' Huffed the jounin at his side appearing extremely put out by Iruka's thoughtless comment.

'Whatever.' The sensei looked away, trying to hide the fact that his cheeks were beginning to take on an alluring pinkish hue.

A moment passed at both men stared into space, for all appearances oblivious to each others presence. However, just as Iruka was thinking that he had managed to dodge the issue at hand, Kakashi piped up,

'Fine. Let's have an experiment then.' The tone in the jounin's voice was clearly challenging.

'What do you mean?' asked the sensei, curious despite himself. He had been warned about the copy-nin's deviousness. The third himself had called the copy-nin a sneaky bastard.

'I'll put my tongue in your mouth again-'

'You most certainly will not!' gasped the young sensei as he backed away abruptly from the other man.

'Oh, you concede?' The jounin's clear blue eye sparkled as the taller man taunted the young sensei.

'I DO NOT!' The third had also always said that Iruka's competitive nature would be his downfall one day. If only he had the sense to pay attention.

'So you agree to the test then.' Satisfied.

When Iruka spluttered, speechless, Kakashi continued.

'As I was saying, I'll put my tongue-' Kakashi's pale hand lifted to tap at his own mouth, 'in your mouth' the same hand reached out to tap at the startled sensei's lips, 'and we'll see who's right.'

Swiping at the fingers that lingered overlong over his lips, Iruka squeaked out,

'Wha…what do you mean?'

'You try and say the word "stop" and then we'll see who's to blame for this fiasco.'

'What makes you think I won't cheat?' questioned the sensei twitching crossly.

It would be easy enough for Iruka to feign being unable to speak. Not that he'll need to of course. Not with KAKASHI'S TONGUE IN HIS MOUTH.

'You've always held my trust and respect sensei. I don't believe you'll do something as underhanded as that.' Retorted the older man, his exposed blue eye curving into a cheerfully inverted U shape.

Those words flustered the young sensei, he frowned, contemplating the sheer insanity and not to mention, unbelievably stupidity of the entire situation. The jounin apparently took the younger man's silence as consent.

'So sensei, shall we begin?' Kakashi's eye-brow quirked upwards and the jounin's slim hand slowly reached for his mask, obviously looking for a signal from the sensei so he could pull it down, thereby allowing the experiment to begin.

Nervously, and against his better judgment, Iruka nodded, edgy as he watched the copy-nin yank down his dark mask. The almost black material pooled around the jounin's neck. Iruka had a bad feeling about this but he could see no other way out. None that would shut the jounin up anyway. And the sensei just refused to…what had Kakashi said? Oh yes, concede. Iruka would not give the underhanded bastard the satisfaction.

Just then, the chuunin's breath caught. He had not been able to get a good look at Kakashi's face earlier, everything had happened so fast. But now…the silver-haired man that stood before him was exquisite…almost unearthly beautiful. And the son of a bitch knew it. Iruka's dark eyes narrowed.

The left side of the jounin's mouth quirked up slightly as if he could actually read the sensei's thought process. Kakashi then moved in closer, leaning over Iruka who was by now quite unconsciously half-sitting on the fifth's desk.

'Ready?' breathed the jounin, his breath ghosting over the sensei's lips.

Again, Iruka nodded, taking in a deep, unsteady breath.

Pale lips touched his gently at first, then harder with a hint of enticing wetness. It was…almost exactly as it had been in the classroom earlier. A nimble tongue emerged from the jounin's lips and softly traced the sensei's slightly parted ones. Sliding achingly slow from one end to the other. Kakashi then bit down delicately on the chuunin's lower lip eliciting a startled gasp from the younger man. Taking advantage of the sensei's open mouth, Kakashi plunged his tongue in, just as he did earlier and slicked it hotly against Iruka's. Tangling wetly. But…something was not quite right…

Kakashi broke away abruptly. He murmured,

'You need to grab my…' the husky voice trailed off as the copy-nin indicated at this own rump.

'NO!' yelped the younger man. No way in hell!

'It's all in the details sensei.' The jounin was firm. His gloved hand patted his own ass once again. 'Unless of course you want to concee-'

'Shut up.' Snapped back the chuunin, trapped but still defiant.

Sighing in resignation Iruka gingerly slid his hands first down to Kakashi's lean hips. He paused there, trying to sum up the necessary gumption needed to move on further. However, before he could, the jounin made a wry comment,

'I don't think that's my butt sensei.'

'Shut. Up.'

Taking in another steadying breath, Iruka proceeded further, finally stopping once he reached his intended destination. The sensei then shut his eyes as he groped half-heartedly at Kakashi's taut butt.

There was silence. The jounin remained immobile. Hesitant, Iruka opened an eye to peek at the man that was not quite plastered against him. Yet.

'That's so NOT how you were doing it just now.' Commented the jounin dryly.

The mocking look on the older man's face irked the young sensei to no end. Oh the hell with it thought Iruka as the tightened his grip on the jounin's butt, forcefully tugging Kakashi closer, much closer to him. The lean man was now trapped between the sensei's spread legs. Iruka's breath caught tightly as the jounin's lower body pressed up enticingly against his. If Kakashi moved there was no way Iruka would be able to stop the moan that was already threatening to break free.

'That's better' congratulated the pale man smiling, seemingly satisfied that the reenactment was proceeding as close to the original scenario as possible. The jounin tilted his head down again and began to carefully nip at the sensei's mouth. Teasing, testing. When Iruka sighed softly and parted his lips to Kakashi's probing, the pale man once again slid his tongue back into its hot, welcoming depths. Kakashi paused for a moment, exhaling before murmuring against the sensei's lips.

'Try it now' prompted the jounin.

'Not yet.' It was Iruka that broke away this time.

'What?'

'Not yet.' If Kakashi was going to force him to recreate every single stupid detail, there was one detail that Iruka felt was imperative that the jounin had to perform. 'You're not doing it right.'

'Oh?' There was a definite laugh hidden in the simple word.

Deeply aggravated, the sensei continued, 'You were sucking-' breaking off, Iruka flushed hotly unable to continue.

'Suck-ing?' repeated the jounin as if the word denoted an action that was unfamiliar to him.

'YES' confirmed Iruka even more exasperated. 'You were sucking' His entire face was beguilingly pink right now.

'On what?' came the infinitely curious question.

With a look that clearly showed how much the young sensei wanted to strangle him, Iruka gritted his teeth and managed a strangled,

'My tongue' The young man then proceeded to flush even more heavily.

'I was?'

'YES!'

'I don't quite remember. Perhaps you should show me?'

'NO!'

'Well, then it would seem that I win-'

Iruka grabbed at the jounin's head and meshed his mouth harshly against Kakashi's. The sensei's tongue delved in deep, twining itself around the jounin's, stroking, dueling and then sucking…hard. Iruka suckled for a few more moments before releasing Kakashi's already swollen flesh, lapping softly, as if in comfort. The jounin groaned just as Iruka broke away, panting heavily.

'It…it was like that.' Out of breath.

'Oh…I see what you mean about the sucking.' The jounin managed to sound contemplative in spite of his breathlessness.

'You do it now.'

'Anything you say my sensei'

Kakashi slated his mouth over the chuunin's once again. There was no longer any teasing. The jounin was intent on proving his point. This time Iruka's mouth opened immediately, welcoming the jounin's tongue into his wet warmth. Kakashi repeated his earlier move, initially stroking and rubbing up against Iruka's tongue with his own before latching on to the young sensei's nubile member and sucked hard. Iruka gasped.

'Uoom sopp.' A low groan followed the unintelligible words as the chuunin's strained up against the taller man.

'What sensei?' Kakashi paused and pulled away from Iruka. He nudged at the younger man's cheek with his nose. 'Stop you said?' Politely enquiring.

'NO!' shot back the sensei, already reaching for the jounin, pulling the silvered head and skilled wet mouth back to him. 'Don't stop.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes later.

'Shut up.' Muttered Iruka darkly from his seat next to Kakashi on the couch. The Hokage still had not arrived. Thank the gods.

'I didn't say anything.' Chirped the jounin in question as he tilted his head back happily against the soft cushion. His single exposed eye was closed and his mask was back in place.

'You were thinking it' came the noticeably disgruntled reply.

'Oh, you're psychic now?'

'Shut up.'

'It's not my fault you proved yourself wrong.' Kakashi tried but was unable to help the tinge of smugness that lace his tone.

'I did not-' Iruka broke off, knowing he was defeated but still unwilling to concede defeat.

'Did too.'

'Shut up.'

'You proved you could talk. You could even say other words beside "_stop_".' The jounin continued with his dissection of the experiment unheeding of the vehement looks of death that were being shot at him by the man at his side.

Iruka remained stonily silent, jaw clenched tight. His dark eyes however, continued to blaze with undisguised wrath.

'You could say "_more_", "_please_", also, "_more please_" and "_harder_". You could even say "_don't stop_"' added the copy-nin unable to resist. He clucked his tongue, lips quirking.

'I hate you.'

'But that's not what you were saying a few minutes ago sensei.' The jounin finally allowed the smirk that had been trying to break out emerge. Never one to leave well enough alone, Kakashi then leaned over to nuzzle at the sulking sensei's cheek only to earn himself a shove to the face.

'Shut up.' Repeated the younger man, crossing his arms across his chest as he petutantly turned his face away from the skilled ministrations of the son of a bitch next to him. He then added grumpily, 'And stop humming'

Kakashi sighed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And so it came to pass. Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka sat in silence as they awaited the arrival of the fifth Hokage to dispense their punishment for being caught making out in the academy classroom just as lunch break was ending.

THE END


	2. Is it a sequel?

**Somewhat of a Sequel to 'What did you say Iruka-sensei?' By Meleth78**

This was written as a crack piece to commemorate Iruka-sensei's birthday! Don't expect brilliant writing. I didn't really want to post it here but what they hey. It's PARTY time! Hee. This is was just for the fun of it.

Due to the slightly mature context (no no, it's NOT smut you dirty minded people! There's just…vague references to erm, stuff.), please proceed to my LJ for the full version.

www (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) users (slash) meleth78 (slash) 5452 (dot) html

What follows is just an EXCERPT.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'What the hell is wrong with the two of you?' growled Tsunade, glaring ferociously at the surly and sullen pair standing in front of her desk. 'This is the SECOND time this month I had to haul your asses into my office!'

Iruka continued to stare sulkily at the scrolls resting on the Hokage's desk, his lips pressed together tightly, fists clenched at his sides. Kakashi on the other hand barely blinked at the Hokage's words, his expression remaining impassive, as usual. His hands however, were gripped together forcefully behind his back. Both men remained pointedly silent.

'Well?' continued the Hokage, fuming at the pair's apparent display of defiance.

'It's HIS fault!' / 'It's NOT my fault!' were yelled out simultaneously accompanied with the young sensei pointing an enraged finger at the pale man next to him. Kakashi in turn held both of his hands up in his own defence as he spun around to glower at the younger man beside him.

'I don't give a squirrel's ass whose fault it is. You're BOTH going to be punished for it! I just what to know what the hell you were thinking?' ground out the fifth, her pale blue eyes blazing with unmitigated wrath.

'……..' / '……..' Once again both replies were simultaneous.

'I swear to god if someone doesn't speak up I'm going to-' Tsunade had begun cracking her knuckles, balling one hand into a deceptively fragile looking fist.

'He molested me!' broke in Iruka stepping forward and clutching on to the edge of Tsunade's desk…..

**Continued in meleth78's LJ (link is above)**


	3. And so it continues

Title: What did you say Iruka-sensei? Part 3 by meleth78

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: R

Status: Crack

Comments: And the indecent behavior continues…

Disclaimer: They want to be mine, but they are not. No one cares how THEY feel.

A/N: I hope you guys read this more than once! Hee. I'm not sure I'm making sense anymore!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Oh for the love of-' muttered Tsunade, as she slumped dejectedly into the large chair behind her massive paper-ridden desk. Exhaling heavily, the fifth hokage straightened before leaning forward to place her elbow on a pile of documents in front of her, so as to better support her throbbing forehead in the palm of her hands. However, even though half hidden between her slender fingers, the patented Tsunade death glare still carried with it great potency. And at that very moment it was aimed at the two squabbling shinobi in front of her.

'I swear it wasn't my fault this time!' yelped Kakashi, both hands raised in a pre-emptive attempt to ward of any sudden attacks the fifth might abruptly decide launch.

'What?' yelled the younger man by his side, jagged scar on his tanned nose wrinkling in ire, his dark eyes blazed as he spat, 'It was _so_ your fault!'

'You started it,' came the rapid retort.

'I did not!' squawked Iruka, indignation pouring off his lean frame in indignant waves, 'Hokage-sama—'

'Let's play a game you said,' continued the jonin, interrupting. He lifted up a half-gloved hand to point in accusation at the sensei next to him, 'You said!'

'I did not! Tsunade-sama--' tried the younger man again only to yet again have his statement cut of mid-plea.

'Yes you did!' snapped Kakashi. He then decided to risk it and stepped bravely forward to slam his palms down hard on the Hokage's desk. The silver-haired jounin added, fervor ringing in his tone, 'He did.'

'If I did, and I'm not saying that I did,' added Iruka hastily before sneaking a glance at the eerily still form of his fifth hokage. Tsunade it seemed, was silently watching the drama unfold, obviously utterly pissed off. 'It was only because you were irritating the hell out of me by poking me in the ribs every 7 seconds and griping about how bored you were.'

'Well, we were on a _mission_, so initiating a game was very unprofessional of you sensei,' claimed the unrepentant copy-nin.

'You were playing hide-and-seek with your team!' shouted the irate sensei, literally stomping his foot in sheer exasperation.

'It was _training_, and that does nothing to assuage the fact that you behaved in a manner thoroughly unbefitting an academy sensei.'

'Oh cut the crap with the uppity language jounin, what you did was-'

'I was merely following your lead.'

'I did not say that tongues were allowed!' yelped the younger man.

'You _didn't _say that tongues _weren't_ allowed,' was the smugly drawled out reply.

'I said fingers!' Iruka wriggled his own agitated fingers in-front of the impenitent jounin's face to emphasize his point, 'FINGERS!'

'I kept forgetting what went where!' said Kakashi as he shoved a hand through his already disheveled hair, 'And it was too _dry_!'

'That's why I said to _lick_ it you moron!'

'I did lick your-' grinned the pale man as he reached out to grab at the fingers that were still wriggling in protest just in front of his mask.

'FINGERS! Lick the fingers! Arrggghhh…Not NOW you fuck-' yelped the sensei yet again as he snatched his fingers away from being niftily nipped at by cloth covered lips. 'HO-KA-GE SA-MA!'

Still the woman in question remained silent, the only movement was the methodical squeezing motion of her fingers as they pulsed on her forehead.

'My way was more efficient, something you'd know about if you tried to help me out back then,' replied the jounin, sounding offended at having his efforts so summarily rebuffed.

Iruka spluttered. 'I did help! I sucked on your fingers remember!' yelled the younger man before clapping both his hands over his mouth and staring in horror at buxom woman painfully throbbing at her desk. If one listened carefully, one might have heard a vague whimper emerge from her person. If Hokages whimpered that is.

'Yeah well…._my_ way was more fun,' muttered Kakashi grumpily. Then, just at that very moment, something occurred to him, 'Don't tell me you've never done it that way before?' His single exposed eye flew wide open.

'NO you pervert!' shouted Iruka. He then stopped abruptly and threw a suspicion-filled glare at the silvered hair man next to him, 'You- You have?'

'Hmmm…' hummed the copy-nin tucking his hands into his pockets, non-committal. His blue eye flew into its happy inverted U shape as he smiled at the sensei next to him.

'WITH WHO?' yelled the young sensei, enraged.

'Whom,' grinned the jounin, pleased for once to be able to correct Iruka's language. He was rather sick of always being on the receiving end. Metaphorically speaking of course.

'Who's this whom person?' whispered Raido to Genma as the two special jounin continued to eavesdrop while pretending to sort out the documents in the fifth's office. So efficient were they at their sneaky task that no one, not even the three shinobi involved in the rather loud discussion, realized that they were not alone.

A bandana covered head snapped towards the man next to him and Genma was silent for a moment as he struggled to formulate a reply. Finally giving up, he reached out to pat the scarred cheek with sweet affection, as he murmured, 'You're so lucky you're pretty.'

'What?' growled the spikey-haired man, rearing away from the senbon-sucking jounin.

'Shuuush,' came the hushed reply as Genma lifted a finger to his lips. With his other hand he pointed at the oblivious threesome and made an uncanny imitation of the Hokage's I'm-Tsunade-slug-lady-with-them-big-boobies-and-I'm-gonna-punched-you-in-the-face-if-you-piss-me-off face before taking a file and continued with his pretend filing.

'After the last two incidences, I believed that I outlined the rules for the both of you quite clearly,' said the slug lady in question, finally deeming it fit to stand up and move toward the startled Kakashi and Iruka. They were expecting a tongue-lashing, but the sleek movements of the woman slowing strolling towards them spoke of a future filled with violent and painful retribution. 'And I believed that I _specifically_ made myself _extremely_ clear on the exchange or/and the spewing of bodily fluids in public places.'

'I have a good explanation,' said Kakashi as he stealthily took two steps back and a side-step closer to Iruka. The sensei on the other hand remained rooted to the spot, spell-bounded by the deceptively gentle swaying of the fifth as she made her way towards them.

'This I got to hear,' snapped the fifth coming to a stop as she crossed her arms across her ample cleavage. She barked, 'Proceed.'

'It was for practical reasons,' replied the pale man, 'for the activity we were engaged in.' He took yet another sneaky side-step towards the frozen sensei by his side.

'What?' said Tsunade as she squinted at the tall jounin, lifting her chin up just a tad.

'I needed the fluid,' continued Kakashi as if that explained everything. He had finally reached Iruka's side and was discretely attempting to pull the younger man another step away from the woman standing waaay too close to them.

'What?' repeated said scary-ass woman. Her left foot shifted slightly outwards, lowering her center of gravity, as if readying herself for a killing blow.

'It's not my fault the sensei sun-bathes in the nude and has a full-body tan,' stated the jounin as he slung his arm around Iruka's shoulder and lightly hugged the younger man to him.

'The hell?' said Tsunade.

'Saliva started out ok enough, but it's translucent and it evaporates too quickly, whereas the sensei's spun-'

'Shut up!' shouted the man by the jounin's side, shoving the pale man away from him in utter horror.

'Well, it's white. I mean it's not pure white-white, but more of a creamy-type off-white. Creamy was definitely more suitable. Shows up much better against tanned skin,' continued the copy-nin in a contemplative manner, 'But more importantly it's smoother and dries up less quickly so that made it easier when I used my fingers to-'

'Shut the fuck up!' screeched Iruka when it seemed that Kakashi was just about to demonstrate with his fingers the action that he had previously engaged in.

'I didn't have a choice! My tongue was going numb from making all those circles!' whined the pale man defensively.

'You chose circles yourself! And because I knew you would get tired I kept saying "use your fingers, use your fingers" but nooooo, you insisted on using your tongue!' yelled Iruka, thoroughly unmoved by the petulant look that was being directed at him.

'Well if you had been willing to take turns with the cir-' offered the jounin, he turned to the Hokage to offer and explanation but before he could continue, Iruka burst in,

'You don't just swap in the middle of it! It's just not done!'

'Ah-HA! You admit that you were playing as well!' shot Kakashi, triumphant.

'I'm going to KILL you!' shouted Iruka as he took a threatening step towards the grinning pale man.

'You're just mad coz I won.'

'Did Kakashi just stick his tongue out under his mask?' asked the still forgotten but always oh-so-adorable Raido.

'Umm hmmm…' replied the also still forgotten but always oh-so-hot Genma. His light brown eyes dancing back and forth between the two arguing shinobi.

'You- you didn't win!' said the young sensei. Against his better judgment he tried yet again to appeal to his Hokage, 'Tsunade-sama-'

The woman just glared and expectedly, the sensei faltered.

'I did too! I topped you two out of three times,' replied the copy-nin, raising two half-gloved fingers in emphasis.

'You cheated!' snapped Iruka finally deciding to take a step away from the fifth on his own volition. This time, and this was despite wanting to smack Kakashi senseless and stomp on his head with spiked shoes, it was the sensei that tried to discretely tug the jounin just a tad further away from the clearly fuming slug lady.

'I've killed larger men than you for saying that,' snipped the pale man stumbling slightly as his arm was suddenly pulled by the younger man at his side. 'Hey-'

'You purposely set out to distract me! I couldn't possibly concentrate while you were-'

'Like I said, that was only out of necessity,' interrupted the jounin, 'I have a bad eye you know. It's always red. And besides, it was good training for you for your jounin trials. Concentration, focus, endurance, you know, important shinobi type skills.'

'Why couldn't you have used your own-'

'I did try to contribute but you weren't completely focused on helping me with my own-' the jounin stopped shot, unable to think of a delicate way to describing Iruka's previously rather delectable behavior.

'Fluid gathering process?' added the no-longer forgotten but still oh-so-hot Genma helpfully from the corner of the office. Immediately the special jounin realized his folly and in a futile effort, tried to clap his hands over his mouth almost stabbing himself with the senbon in the process.

All three heads snapped in his and Raido's direction. Both special jounin froze.

Kakashi blinked, frowned for a moment before shrugging in a what-the-hell-let's-just-roll-with-it manner as he continued,

'Yes, that's good. You were rather distracted while you were assisting me with my own _fluid gathering process_. And since you were…er…your…er….' Kakashi stumbled again before rallying, '_your_ fluid was more _forthcoming_ that mine, I decided to take matters into my own…well….my own mouth.'

'You wouldn't let me breathe! You said the movement was too distracting!' complained the sensei in his own defense.

'Oh yeah, right. I did say that.' Kakashi paused briefly as he pondered his next argument. It didn't take him too long to come up with one. 'Well, it _was_ too distracting, and you kept wriggling all over the place and I kept forgetting what I was supposed to do next!'

'It tickles! Besides, don't give me that crap about need my help to-' Iruka broke off stumped.

'Gather your own fluid,' prompted the always helpful, always hot Shiranui Genma.

'Yes, right. You've never needed my help to _gather your own fluid_, you do just fine on your own,' finished the young sensei.

'Just what are you insinuating?' scowled the pale jounin, brows drawing closer together.

'Oh, the _eleven_ times you had _unexplained_ wrist strain while on solo missions was just a coincidence?' snipped Iruka.

'It was from typing up all the mission reports for the totally anal _chuunin_ manning the mission desk!'

'Your reports were HAND-WRITTEN!' shouted the sensei flinging his arms up in frustration.

'Well, pencils aren't as easy to use as they appear,' muttered Kakashi, defensive, 'And even with your half-assed attempts I was moments away from contributing my own fluid if we hadn't been so rudely interrupted.'

'The both of you could re-enact it and we'll be the judge of whether or not it counts as lewd behavior,' suggested Genma who was, as previously mentioned, always reading to lend a helping hand. Or finger. Or tongue.

He blanched at the look Tsunade shot him. Stupidly, the senbon-chewing man had forgotten her presence. She was a sneaky one she was. Raido attempted to discretely tug his partner back to him, away from the scary, scary lady.

Tsunade was growing tired of silently standing there although, she had to admit that watching the flustered and flushed Iruka argue with the belligerent and irritated copy-nin _was_ rather…arousing. Still, her dedicated assistant would have her ass if she didn't at least pretend to get some of the paperwork done by the end of the day. That decided, the fifth spoke,

'Genma-san, Raido-san, is there a reason why you're still here?'

'Er…paper. Sort paper,' was Raido's answer. Genma was still vaguely reeling from Tsunade's earlier I'll-stuff-that-senbon-up-where-the-sun-don't-shine look.

'Are you done?' shot back the fifth, a single elegant brow lifting in query.

'Er…yes,' came the succinct reply. Raido was a man of few words.

'Then get,' snapped the scary, scary lady. 'And as for the two of you…'

Unfortunately for Genma and Raido the speed at which they…..sauntered, out of the room prevented them for hearing the rest of that statement.

'Damn, I would have loved to hear what the granny had in store for them,' muttered Raido, dejected. He would refuse to admit it but his lower lip stuck out a little.

Never one to watch his love sulk and do nothing, Genma smirked and ruffled the spiked head. With his senbon bobbing the special jounin leaned in and murmured,

'Sooooo…despite the horrible punishment that Tsunade is sure to dish out, Kakashi and Iruka sure seemed to have had a lot of fun…' The bandana-ed jounin trailed off as he shot his partner a speculative leer.

'Are you saying…' questioned Raido, the beginning of a grin starting to form on his handsome face.

'You wanna?' beamed Genma, senbon quite erect with anticipation.

'You mean you wanna play tic-tac-toe on my tummy too?' pipped Raido happily.

'Oh yeah.'

'Depends. Are we using saliva or spunk?' grinned the scarred man as he grabbed onto the other special jounin and both men merrily bapth-ed out of vision.

THE END


End file.
